


Our Science Professors are Totally Dating

by fritokays



Series: Dating 101 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex and Astra are teachers and are best friends who have no clue that their students ship them and think they're in a relationship.</p><p>Or</p><p>The teacher AU no one asked for or wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Science Professors are Totally Dating

“Yo, Inze,” Alex said as she entered the biology lab and didn’t see her best friend and coworker immediately. She did hear a sigh though before the woman popped up from behind a lab table with her brown curls pulled into a messy bun and safety goggles on her face.

“You know, I’m almost positive I have a first name, Alexandra,” She said as she sat her frog up to pretest the dissection before letting her freshman loose on it. Alex shot her a playful glare before hopping up onto another lab table and opening her lunch, “And you’re not allowed to eat in my lab.”

Alex laughed and took a bite of her sandwich anyway, “Trust me, I’ll be fine. And that whole ‘it’s for your own good, you don’t know what you’re eating’ spiel is wasted on me. I’ve eaten in the chem lab plenty of times,” She said around her bite and Astra rolled her eyes as she pinned the four appendages to the mat in front of her and picked up her scalpel, “Freshmen?”

“Yes, one of them is bound to hurt themselves, so if you hear screaming or anything like that in the next few hours, don’t be alarmed,” Alex just laughed and tossed another sandwich next to the woman, “Thanks. I, however, refuse to eat in here.”

“You always do, Ash. You always do,” Was all Alex said as she headed back to her own classroom. And if Astra thought it was funny that her best friend played the sounds of frogs croaking through the wall all day just to freak out her freshmen, well, she wasn’t going to let her know that.

0~0~0

“And that’s why we always go from alcohol to burner and not burner to alcohol when cleaning utensils,” Alex said as she put out the fire that had spread across a lab table when one of her students had done the cleaning backwards and then freaked out and knocked over her beaker of alcohol.

“I’m still so sorry, Dr. Danvers,” The girl, Claire, said for the millionth time. Alex honestly couldn’t blame her, and it wasn’t like she would ever make the mistake again. 

“It’s okay, Claire. No one was hurt and now you know,” The girl nodded and set about cleaning up broken glass, the correct and safe way.

“Is something burning?” Was heard from the back of the room and they all turned to face the biology professor who had just stuck her head in the door with a questioning look on her face, “I mean more than usual?”

“Just brain power,” Alex supplied and Astra rolled her eyes before seeing the mess that had been made and stepped into the room. She finally noticed the fire extinguisher in Alex’s hands and rolled her eyes.

“Mmmhmm,” She hummed and the kids all watched the two of them interact. They were usually so funny together, “And did all this brain power at least think to notify Cat?”

Alex bit her lip before pushing her intercom and waiting for someone to answer her, “Front desk?”

“Hi, this is Danvers I just wanted to let you know that we may have had a small fire but all is well,” She said quickly and heard a laugh. She rolled her eyes. Of course Kara was close enough to hear that. She was always in Cat’s office on the rare occasion that she got a break from her art classes.

It was Cat who spoke next rather than her assistant as usual, “Alexandra, how many times do I have to tell you that you call the office in case of emergencies?” Alex didn’t even answer knowing that Cat was already leaving her office to come see the damage. She entered the lab with Kara trailing behind her. Her paint smock littered with neon paints for some project she had the students working on, “And of course, you’re here too. Do I need to remind you of the child who nearly cut her thumb off last week during a dissection?”

Astra swallowed and looked at Alex, “You’re on your own, Danvers,” She said before leaving the room and shooting her niece a grin on the way out.

0~0~0

“You have green paint in your hair,” Alex mumbled as she entered Kara’s classroom a few days later and found her childhood best friend sat at a table with paints open around her. Kara scrunched her face up and shrugged before looking up at Alex.

“What else is new?” She said casually as she cleaned her brush and dipped it into another color, “I don’t think it will ever be clean blonde again,” She muttered under her breath and Alex laughed as she pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, “Guess what Carter said the other day?”

“What?” Alex had been prompting him over and over with different scientific words and phrases that he never would repeat to her. She was just hoping that one day he would say them while he was with one or both of his mothers and freak them out.

“He was watching curious George and looked over at me and asked me if I knew that a monkey was a mammal?” They both turned when they heard a cheer from the doorway and saw Astra walking in.

“He’s going to be a biologist,” She said smugly and Alex rolled her eyes while Kara dipped her brush again, “We going or what?” She directed towards Alex and the woman nodded as she stood.

“You wanna come, K?” Kara looked up in question.

“Come where?”

The two brunettes smirked before Alex answered, “It’s Friday,” She said with a grin and Kara rolled her eyes in response.

“Meaning you two are going to go to Dave and Busters, split a plate of chicken fingers and fries, and then play arcade games all night?” She received two enthusiastic nods and shook her head with a laugh, “I’ll pass this time, guys. But thanks.”

0~0~0

Astra entered Alex’s classroom during her first period lab. The biology professor had planning period during first and occasionally found herself bored, so she’d sit in on Alex’s lectures or watch her labs. 

Right now, Alex was sat on top of her desk while her students did the lab she had introduced to them. Astra made her way towards the front of the room and rolled her eyes, “Alexandra,” She muttered and the brunette shot her a glare for the name, “That’s not breakfast,” She said pointedly with a glance towards the Kit Kat in Alex’s hand.

“Sure it is,” Alex mumbled, “It’s breakfast time and this is what I’m eating,” She grinned while Astra rolled her eyes, “Come on, General, take a seat,” She said as she scooted over and Astra rolled her eyes before hopping up onto the desk next to her best friend. It had been years since either of them had been active in the military but Alex still occasionally teased her with the nickname every once in a while.

“It’ll be a wonder if you live past the age of thirty with the crap that you put in your body,” Astra grumbled and Alex just laughed at her, “Honestly, you need more green things in your diet.”

“I have gummy worms,” Alex said as she turned and produced a bag of the candies from a drawer, “Some of those are green,” She said playfully as she held the bag out towards Astra who just shot her a glare before looking up and noticing that all of Alex’s students were looking at them instead of doing their experiment, “I’m assuming since all of you are just standing there that you’re all finished and ready for a pop quiz over the effects of this lab?” Alex said tersely and the students all rushed to get back to work.

“That was cruel,” Astra giggled out softly and Alex just shrugged as she reached back again and produced an apple, “Yes, that’s much better. Eat that instead,” Astra grinned and snagged the bag of gummy worms as she hopped off of the desk and headed towards the door.

“Hey!”

0~0~0

“Dr. Danvers?” Alex looked up from where she had been grading tests. She’d been allowing her students to have some free time after they’d discussed the chapter and had expected for them to just entertain themselves as they usually did.

“Yes, Lily?” She asked while making another mark when she looked back down.

“Can we ask you a question?” Was asked tentatively and Alex raised an eyebrow.

“I think you just did,” Was said playfully before she put her pen down and sat back in her chair. She gestured for the girl to continue.

Lily looked around at the rest of the class before taking a breath, “How long have you and Dr. Inze been a couple?”

Alex’s eyes widened and she fumbled for an answer for a few moments, “We’re not,” She finally managed to get out and her entire class looked like they were shocked to hear the answer.

“You’re not dating?” Another child asked farther back in the room and Alex shook her head after a moment.

“No way. You two are totally dating,” Was said from a boy in the back row who Alex knew had been texting and barely paying attention to the conversation.

“Guys, we’re friends,” Alex stuttered out a few minutes later after wrapping her mind around everything that had just happened, “Why,” She paused, “Why would you think that we were dating?”

Lily spoke up again. She always was Alex’s most vocal student, “Well for starters, you two are kind of adorable together,” She said with a shrug and Alex blushed as most of her students nodded in agreement, “You both also have that look. You know. That ‘I’m so in love I don’t know what to do with myself’ look?”

Alex stared wide eyed and slack jawed, “I have no clue what you’re referring to,” She said and cursed under her breath when the bell rang and her students fled for their lunch period. She was still sat dumbfounded at her desk when her best friend and apparently rumored lover walked into her class room.

“What’s up with you? You look like someone peed in your cheerios,” Astra furrowed her eyebrows, “Did I get that right?” She was terrible with idioms and phrases. Alex just nodded mutely and propped her chin in her hand before looking up at Astra.

“Do your students think we’re dating?” She asked all at once and Astra laughed.

“Not that I know of,” She said as she rounded the desk Alex was sat at and hopped up onto it in front of the woman, “Why?”

“Because my entire class just asked me how long we’ve been a couple for and then wouldn’t believe me when I told them that we weren’t,” Alex mumbled still slightly shocked. She looked up when Astra didn’t reply and could see that the woman was forming her own opinion of what she had just said. She shrugged after a moment and Alex cocked her head to the side, “That doesn’t bother you?”

“Should it?” Astra asked with a slight edge to her voice and Alex winced. Astra noticed and deflated slightly, “Sorry. I know you didn’t mean that as an insult. No, it doesn’t bother me. I’d be lucky to have you, Alexandra. The kids just see a happy and healthy friendship and thought it was something else.”

Alex nodded after a moment while still taking in the woman’s words. She looked up into soft grey eyes and smiled after a moment, “I can’t believe that they all thought that though. Not just one of them. My entire class had something to say about it,” Astra laughed and shrugged.

“Would it be so bad to date me, Alexandra?” She whispered out playfully and Alex locked eyes with her. Astra froze as her eyes met her best friend’s and felt her heart skip a beat at the intensity she found in them, “Alex?”

“No, Astra,” Alex mumbled as she stood, “I don’t think it would be so bad at all,” She whispered as she leaned forward slowly and captured soft lips for the first time. Astra sighed against her lips and kissed her back eagerly.

Something came alive in the both of them and a moment later found Alex’s hands in brown curls and Astra’s arms around a slender waist as she pulled the shorter woman closer. 

When they finally pulled apart breathing harshly and smiling widely, Alex laughed and Astra looked at her questioningly, “I might just have to give that class extra credit,” She said before claiming the lips before her once again.


End file.
